


Forgiveness

by aka_noodle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_noodle/pseuds/aka_noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Zuko and Iroh set out to find the avatar, a crew member comes to talk to Iroh about something that's on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Iroh sat in his cabin attempting to meditate to the candles lit in front of him. I had only been a few months since Zuko's fruitless search had begun and yet he already felt so tired. Perhaps he was getting old.  
  
There was a soft knock at his door and Iroh turned to face it as a woman entered. Kazu, the second oldest member of the crew after himself.  
  
'Kazu. Is it time for dinner already?'  
  
'No, General. Actually there is something I hoped to talk to you about.' Her voice was soft, on edge. This wasn't Kazu, it wasn't the loud outspoken woman he had grown used over the past three months. Something was clearly bothering her.  
  
'You're not here to complain about Zuko, are you? You'd have to get it line.' Iroh joked to try and lighten the tension a little.  
  
He knew it worked as the woman snorted. 'I wouldn't be complaining about the prince to you.'   
  
'Come sit down then Kazu.'  
  
'I'm fine standing.' A little of that tension was back again. This must be serious.  
  
'I insist.' Kazu needed no further instruction as she immediately went to sit in front of the older man. 'Now tell me, what is it that's bothering you.'  
  
Kazu wouldn't meet his eye. 'We've been living together for a few months now and I imagine we shall continue to do so for many years.'  
  
Iroh nodded. He was certain Zuko was the only one who actually believed it was possible to find the avatar.  
  
'You don't know very much about me.'  
  
'I know what I need to-'  
  
'No. You don't.'  
  
'Go on then'  
  
Kazu took a breath before continuing. 'I expect you're wondering how I came to be a soldier at my age with no husband or children. The truth is I had a husband.'  
  
Iroh simply nodded again. He had suspected as much.  
  
'He died many years ago.'  
  
Iroh wasn't surprised. He was sad to hear his suspicions confirmed but not at all surprised.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
Kazu was looking past him, staring into the flame of a candle behind him.  
  
'That's precisely what I needed to talk to you about. My husband was a soldier. He served his nation and he went to the Earth Kingdom for this war.  
  
'That's where he was killed; in the Siege of Ba Sing Se.'  
  
'Many good people lost their lives in that siege.' Now it was Iroh who couldn't look her in the face. He knew the loss that had occurred in that siege, his siege.  
  
Kazu didn't respond. It seemed she had finished talking for now.  
  
'What was his name?' Kazu opened her mouth to respond but Iroh continued before she could form the words. 'Seda? Shamak? Marew? Jomo? Takak? Rigo? Yareh? Tegih? Yidiw? Edom? Zogiw?'  
  
'Edom.' Kazu whispered. 'But how?'  
  
Her eyes were wide with shock. Clearly she hadn't been expecting that.  
  
'I regret what happened at Ba Sing Se. I learnt their names. All of them. Every man and woman, every boy, from our nation who lost their lives in that seige. Edom, Lu Ten and every other'  
  
'But that's so many?!'  
  
'You'd be surprised what an old man with a lot of time can do.'  
  
Kazu stood. 'I'm sorry for coming here. I didn't want to upset you but you needed to know.'  
  
The woman turned and walked towards the door.  
  
'I'm sorry Kazu. I'm responsible for your loss.' It was barely a whisper.  
  
'I forgive you.' Kazu turned back to him and smiled. She was a strong woman. 'Dinner's in an hour.'  
  
Iroh laughed. 'What are you trying to do, starve me?'  
  
The door fell closed after Kazu left and Iroh's wide smile faded. He wondered how long it would take Zuko to give up on this quest and hoped there'd be no life lost along the way. He had seen more than enough death for one lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write something with my ATLA OC, Kazu.
> 
> Just a short story with Kazu talking to Iroh because this is a conversation that would have to happen at some point.
> 
> I've always seen Iroh as the kind of person who can be whatever a person needs, whether that's the sombre advisor or the goofy old man.


End file.
